hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Neo America
Neo America, a character that evolved from Confederate America and beforehand Mercia and Iceni, is from the future-based chat, Kimchitalia, on deviantART. He's the twin of America, Alfred F. Jones. His human name is Lancelot Jack Beilschmidt though sometimes refered to as Lancelot Jack Kirkland due to being paired with England, aka Arthur Kirkland. He is made by dA artist, MinzeSieben. His full name is The Neo Condeferate States of America. Kimchitalia takes place in the far future, around 4126. His Germanic accent it due to his population in the future. Apperance In generally appears very similar to his twin brother Alfred. His hair is much longer though and normally tied into a ponytail. He has various scars over his body from wars and such. The one on his cheek is from the American Civil War. He has short blonde hair parted with a cowlick which represents the Florida Keys, occasionally sporting thick eyebrows and cyan eyes. His cowlick is his erogenous zone which also represents the Florida Keys. He often wears a bomber jacket but isn't as obsessed with his as Alfred is with his own bomber. He wears a grey and navy blue t-shirt with a large navy blue star in the front, blue jeans, though his shoes range from what the artists feels like drawing him in, weither it be white 'Sonic' like shoes with blue straps or bright blue and yellow converse like shoes. He tends to carry a nailed bat, as well as a katana like weapon for no reason whatsoever. He has a tattoo on his left side upper back of a Prussian hawk. He almost always has a pair of sunglasses on due to his eyes are somewhat sensitive. In Kimchitalia's canon he and Alfred are stated to be colourblind. He's 19 same as Alfred in age. His voice is much higher, and girlish compaired to Alfred's, almost like a young boy or shota-like. In Kimchitalia he, Alfred, and other characters are vampires as the chat is big with them. Personality, Interests, and Abilities. Not as hyper as his brother Alfred. He speaks in a German accent which is taken after his father Germania. He is quite lazy and often takes naps, sometimes nude, as well as sleeps naked in bed. He tends to not trusts humans at all hardly, but ironically in Kimchitalia he sings infront of a audiance of them. The most important thing to him is his family and will kill to protect them. He's actually quite evil sometimes. Though compaired to Alfred he's a bit more responsible with himself and cleans the house. He loves cats apparently and has a pet cougar cub named Stripes. He loves the cold ironically being the southern half. He, for unknown reasons at the moment, is allergic to chocolate. In Kimchitalia he is shown with various powers along with the rest of the Hetalia cast having 'element' powers. He has super speed in the chat as well as the ability to control Ice, Fire, and Sound. Though his powers are only in the chat and not used elsewhere usually. He also has a baby Prussian hawk names Lanbird. He is very motherly, and can be quite sassy as well. Relationships England In Kimchitalia they have a deep background, going Arthurian, him and Arthur are lovers. He would protect his king with all his might. He stayed by him like a loyal servant and lover. Did whatever England ordered him to do. He was his loyal knight, Sir Lancelot. He still thinks back on the days he was a knight to his king. During the American revoultion, America stole him. He came back to England to comfort him after the war. He loves England with all of his heart and would do anything to keep his seme safe. America His twin brother, pretty close, with a twin bond. He tends to nag him a lot. He sleeps with him sometimes as they are close twins. They do fight sometimes but they makeup afterwards. He often worries about America's health not wanting him to get sick. He often makes America train in order to stay in shape. Germania His father, who taught him to act more like a lady for some reason and taught him skills such as cooking and cleaning. He never knew why his father treated him like a girl. Britannia His mother. She babies him quite a bit, when growing up she would spoil him with toys. Due to that Neo was in the house more than his siblings. Prussia He cares for Prussia, like any of his other brothers. In his timeline a island appeared and he gave it to Prussia so he wouldn't be sick anymore as Prussia wasn't a country so he was sickly. He received Gilbird's brother Lanbird from Prussia. Germany/HRE He cares for Germany, like all of his other brothers, they don't hang as much as they used too when they were children. They sometimes work out at the gym together though. France Neo America doesn't like him all that much. This is probably has to do with the fact that France pics fights with England. Rome Due to what happened on when he was Iceni, he hates his uncle. The two can't be in the same room without blood being shed at one point.